Although none of the studies to date investigating creatine supplementation have reported any adverse effects beyond weight gain, there have been numerous anecdotal reports of muscle cramping, spasm, strains, and gastrointestinal distress associated with supplementation. These side effects may be the result of a movement of fluid into the cell as the cellular creatine concentration increases. The purpose of this study is to investigate the effects of creatine supplementaiton on the bodys fluid balance. New protocol.